


And in the Darkness, There was a White Light

by 2rus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, RoTG crossover, basically prussia is jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2rus/pseuds/2rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU NightmareBird!Matthew & Guardian!Gilbert. Darkness, darkness is all he has ever known since he was first "born" into this new life. Inspired by maplevogel on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the Darkness, There was a White Light

Darkness, darkness is all he has ever known since he was first "born" into this new life. Apart from the darkness there is also the gold, gold bars, gold floor… a gold jail. Everything is gold, every glimpse of light, any glimpse of colour is gold; sandy gold that is visible to anyone once the sunset sets in a sunny and warm beach… he hates gold. 

Trapped in darkness with too much gold, it is his punishment for his selfish desire to live just a bit more of his so called life. He closed his eyes, his mind racing through memories that he rather forget, especially now that the one person he used to love and admire betrayed him and put him in this gold prison which he is never to escape. 

The room gets colder and colder, but he does not know if it’s because of his presence.... He does not know how to differentiate what is caused by his presence and what is not anymore, he just knows there is darkness and there is gold in his world. He remembers the days he was free, the few short years in which no one dare to forget him; the wind would move with him and carry within it a warning to everyone that he had arrived, everyone would run, everyone would hide and they would whisper his name, they would tell kids to watch out for him and to be good or else he was to punish them with eternal darkness. His lips widen, a soft smile adorn his face as he continued to remember, to feel alive and powerful and unforgettable once more.

A rush of cold air snapped him out of his day dream, he opened his eyes quickly, searching for the thing that dared to disturb his dream when he saw it. White, a white light; bright like a star but soft enough to not be blinding and beautiful, very beautiful. It danced around; looking for a way inside and that is how he remembers his protective darkness. _What was that light?_ He hesitated a few seconds, but for the first time in months, he decided to remove his cover, his protective darkness, because curiosity was more important than isolation for once and he was struck.

White hair with bits of soft blue here and there, white teeth, bright smile, and very bright aura, everything was bright, alive, and oh so beautiful. He tried to reach out, but was met with glass, a glass that until now he did not remember ever having it there before. He frowned, a glass? No, it not glass, it was far too cold and far too rough to be glass and not to mention the wind from earlier would not have touched him if there was a glass surrounding him

The white haired person chuckled softly and moved closer, his face right in front of his; his eyes were the only thing that was not white or blue, no, they were red, a clear and bright read that burned with passion and excitement and mischief. He wondered how long he kept on only staring at the other, but could not being himself to think about it; instead he kept on holding his gaze with the other. It was almost as if they were having a conversation, but instead of words or movement, they used their eyes to communicate. Minutes turned into hours and he'd never felt so utterly content to just look at another person without filling the silence with useless words, but like everything that once made him happy, this little encounter couldn't last long.

_"What is your name?"_

The stranger asks. His voice is icy and warm at the same time and he wondered if he was finally going insane.

_"Matthew"_

The other nodded, his eyes turning soft around the corners before smiling, a sweet and unforgettable smile, before flying away into the night. Matthew watched as the other left, slightly jealous of the freedom he had before closing his eyes again, his darkness completely forgotten. He closed his eyes once more and behind his eyelids he only saw white, bright white light and bright red eyes; warm smiles and shiny teeth; another smile made its way to his lips, his whole body relaxing as he only thought of him, too distracted to feel the colder air again until cold lips touched his. Was his imagination doing this to him? Was he seriously going insane? Matthew did not know and did not care, instead he pressed back, kissing chapped cold and yet soft lips, lips that lured him closer, made him want to follow them to whatever place they'll go.

 _"Gilbert,"_ the icy/warm voice whispered before it floated away from the cage. Desperation ripped to him, was the other leaving? Had he screwed up? His questions were forgotten as the cage around him dissolved into nothing but gold dust, once nothing was left he stretched his wings and for the first time in decades he felt what it was like to be free once again. Gilbert grinned at him and held his hand put for him, an offer to Matthew only; he studied the very familiar red eyes, looking for an answer to all this, but instead found himself floating closer to him and maybe it was alright not to question motives for now, because he was free once again and he felt alive as well.

Matthew grinned at Gilbert, his violet eyes shining brighter as he let his emotions take over and he dashed, higher and higher into the night sky, his world no longer filled by darkness and gold, but of all the colours, all the shades, all the hues and behind him came the other, his speed just a bit slower than Matthew’s and his eyes fixed on him, watching him as he enjoyed himself once more. Matthew smiled softly and slowly came to a stop, soon Gilbert is beside him and the bird can do nothing but smile; he leans in and places a soft kiss to Gilbert’s lips and takes a hold of his hand, a hand he plans on never letting go.

_“Thank you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for this amazing person on tumblr, maplevogel, and her haunting nightmareBirdy!Matthew ;w; I couldn't resist okay uou this was also posted on my FF account.


End file.
